Lycan
by Sick Twisted Broken Soul
Summary: A Lycan, and a half-vampire ninja. Two opposing parties. Both filled with hatred. One filled with the love of an imprint. A love that can not be returned. The journey of the young Lycan Bella who sets off to battle her sworn enemy, the woman she secretly loves.


Two opposing parties. Lycanism, and Vampirism. Mortal enemies decided upon their birth into the supernatural. This vampire was old, older than most. Not only that, but she was special. Something had gone terribly wrong when she was bitten, she was left in between. She was half vampire, half human, and all ninja. Having been trained since she was old enough to stand in the ancient and elusive art of stealth. The Lycan was young, bitten only a mere five years prior. Two of which had been spent tracking, and being tracked, by the beautiful short pixie-like vampire girl.

The two opposing creatures had come face to face, and a battle had commenced. Both had left with wounds, but with their lives. They'd met face to face twice more since then, but the goal of reigning victorious over the other had yet to be completed. They were both still alive, something they both regretted. Both knew, that until one of them died, that they were bound together. Connected in war, they were meant to fight, battle, and track until one of them killed the other. The depth of the Lycan's connection towards her Ninja was only known by the Lycan. She was the only one who knew that she would not fight to kill, she couldn't, for, on that first battle, she had fallen in love, she had imprinted, on her mortal enemy. To the Lycan, no death would suffice unless it was done by her Ninja's hand.

Alice was old, yet stuck forever at the age of twenty-one. She stood five foot one, a perfect height for a ninja, she was thin. While she was only given half the strength of a normal vampire, she made up for it with vigorous training in the ninja arts, which in turn, made her much more deadly than your average run of the mill bloodsucker. She was smart, cunning, and agile. She was short, and deadly. She was not one to lose a fight, she fought alone, and she lived alone. She had no need for anyone else, and doubted she ever would.

While Alice was old, Bella was young and inexperienced in real battle. Bella had been bitten by her brother, against their fathers wishes. On her awakening as a Lycan she had been thrust into her first death match, and her first battle. Her father attacked her, pinning her to the ground. Somehow, her strength and intelligence won out against the aged man. She won, barely. Her brother had congratulated her for her victory, before running off in search of his mate. She was left alone, with powers and strength she couldn't understand. She'd spent three years going from forest to forest to forest, becoming one with nature. She'd come across her brother Emmett from time to time, and she'd learned the essentials, vampires bad, humans good, and what not. But he'd always leave the eternally twenty year old behind, with more questions than answers.

Bella prefered her human form, unlike most lycans she still held her inhuman abilities and senses while in it, so she had no real need to transform into the short haired bear sized grayish beast that was her Lycan form. Unlike her brother, who wore mostly shorts and shoes only, she prefered to be barefoot. To feel what was beneath her, it helped keep her more balanced. She always wore a good amount of clothes, to help keep her warm and comfortable, as she could protect herself as she was. She had no need for changing forms as often as her brother did, or as often as the two other lycans she'd come across did. She'd killed only a handful of vampires before she had come across Alice, and since Alice she had not seen a single one. Of course, her mind was only filled with her little pixie, her little ninja, the vampire whom she loved, and the woman who she would allow to kill her.

The change hadn't altered her appearance. She was still six foot even, still strong from years of track, wrestling, boxing, and soccer. She doubted, had she not done everything her big brother had, that she would have survived not only her father's attack, but the others that had happened since she had been changed. Her cold gray eyes never betrayed any emotion, they never had. Emmett was the only one in her entire life to have seen what she was feeling, or to care. She was beautiful, and muscular. A force to be reckoned with for her sheer strength. Her demeanor was enough to send most living beings to run in fear, she appeared to be afraid of nothing, and even without her muscles, she looked like she could rip a semi in half and chuck the halves in opposite directions.

A half-smirk crawled onto Bella's usually hardened features as she sat down on the fallen log, this was where she would make camp for the day, and as always, the moment she had decided, that little Ninja would send her a message via there magical notebooks, it reminded Bella of the ones that Darken Rahl had used, without the having to use blood thing. She flipped own the dark brown leather bound book, as it was glowing white, and had caused her whole messenger bag to light up. She had found it, attached to a tree trunk, about three months after Alice and her had thier first fight. Alice had left it for her, so she could taunt her hunter. Bella tossed down her backpack, and put the pen behind one of her ears as she began to read the perfectly scrawled writing.

"Are you so blind that you believe that there is even a snowballs chance in the raging inferno of hell that you can best me at anything?" Bella rolled her eyes, she was used to this. This was classic, typical, Alice. "You can not even locate me properly" was added as Bella reached for her pen.

"I can find you anywhere." Bella's handwriting was atrocious, but she knew that Alice had grown accustomed to it. She also knew that the ninja vampire wouldn't guess the true meaning behind her statement. "My nose is far superior to yours" Bella added, she could envision her ninja scoffing that she suggested such a thing.

"You are nothing more than a pup, not even fully weaned yet" Bella narrowed her eyes at the perfect little letters. "I have more years then your entire lineage. I am superior in both body and mind" Bella shook her head, if only Alice knew the amount of times she'd come across her camp while she was asleep and, as creepy as it was, just stared at her before disappearing. If she had wanted to, she could have killed the vampire.

While it had only happened five times, and to date, Alice didn't know about it. But Bella did, and she felt guilty. Guilt over the fact she was being a major creeptastic asshole who was watching over a person sleep without their knowledge or consent, and guilt over her cowardice. She should have engaged battle and fallen on one of those nights, but she couldn't bring herself to attack Alice while she was asleep, not while she looked like a cute little angel, not that she looked different at any other time.

"The future has yet to be written little Ninja. We shall see what will happen soon enough" Bella shut the book, shoving it back into her messenger bag. She tucked the pen in there as well. She knew Alice wouldn't respond anymore tonight.

She undressed slowly. Peeling her sweatshirt and jeans off. Folding them and neatly placing them inside of the messenger bag next to the notebook. This left Bella wearing only a black skin tight t-shirt, that clung to her like a second skin rather than a shirt. And of course, her favorite pair of superman boxer briefs, that were as tight as the shirt. She sighed as she began to stretch, the sun was rising, and she was tired. She dove into her routine, by the time she was done she was sweaty even in the cool air. Done with her workout she pulled her sleeping bag out of her backup, unrolled it so she would be sleeping against the fallen tree, and placed her backpack down by her feet, and her previous days clothes and messenger bag at the top, in lieu of a pillow. She shut her eyes, and allowed sleep to overtake her as she laid down. She knew, should a danger arise, she would awake and be able to protect herself.

The watch told her she had slept for six hours, and the sun was blinding. She cleaned up her little camp, and stared out at the forest. She, not caring to put on pants, chased down a medium sized rabbit, and killed it. After it was skinned, she shoved a stick through it and built a fire. She was grumpy when hungry, and she didn't want to deal with her own asshole attitude. The meat wasn't really tasty, but it was better than squirrel or rat. Bella was growing tired with the way she was living, tired of not having what she craved, tired of life itself. She knew, that soon, she would have to battle. Soon, she would have to die at the beauties hands. After working out, she traded her clothes out. throwing on green lantern underwear, and a skin tight white shirt. She wore the same jeans, and hoodie as she had the day before. She glanced up at the sky after packing up her camp. She pulled out her leatherbound notebook, she would write Alice a little before beginning her journey once more.

"My beautiful little ninja, trust me, I am not far behind you. The days before we shall once again entangle are numbered. The culmination of our hunting is soon at hand." Bella glanced up at the blinding sun as she waited for a reply.

"Say what you will, but we both know the ultimate truth of this matter. The hunter is I, and the prey is you. I do not fear you child, you are no more than an infant compared to the years of my greatness" Alice's reply just made Bella roll her eyes.

The Lycan knew that Alice wouldn't respond to her double meaning words, she doubted Alice even realized what they could possibly mean besides 'I will kill you'. And, while it did sting a slight bit, Bella was used to it. Alice wasn't as smart as she thought she was, but that worked heavily in Bella's favor concerning her love for the short ninja. Bella knew, that if Alice knew, that she would most likely be left living just so that Alice could torture her more. The smaller girl finding out would be a fate worse than death by meteor crashing down on her from the sky.

"You are an arrogant fool. You believe you are beyond anyone's reach, unable to be touched, unable to be harmed in anyway. I am mere yards away, and yet, you think there is no chance you could possibly be harmed by me" Was written quickly.

"Do you think of me as nothing but a child?" Bella laughed as she realized that Alice was most likely so angry she had steam coming out of her ears. Alice was probably breaking things at the mere thought that someone could think so low of her, no pun to her short stature of course. Bella smirked as her laugh ceased, her ninja was a tiny little thing afterall.

"Trust me. No matter what your height suggests, I could never envision you as a child." Bella laughed before continuing. That was sure to rile Alice's feathers. "I roam after your flawless form, awaiting the perfect moment to capture you" She had wanted to write 'to take you into my arms' but she thought even Alice could see the double meaning to that.

"Don't make me laugh! Trust in you? Ha! You will never be a match for me, nor will you ever have the possibility of besting me in battle. Should you run with your tail tucked neatly between your legs, well, then I may choose to take pity on you" Bella grunted, she didn't trust that at all. And now, she was fucking angry, Alice had that effect on her.

"You believe you are the epitome of perfection, that you are above everyone and everything. You are wrong. While you may be the epitome of beauty, while that beauty may put the goddess Aphrodite to shame, you are an arrogant fool to think that no one, to think that I, even being a young Lycan, hold no flame against you!" Bella scribbled fast and angrily, she was so pissed off she thought she might just take one on Alice's fucking notebook.

"You say you hunt me, when it is I who hunt you. You call me beautiful, and you state that I put the goddess of beauty to shame. What are your goals in all of this?" The question froze the Lycan, she couldn't move. She reread the question several times, not sure how to respond to it. After a few minutes Alice added "Run home child. You are nothing more than a puppy in a game of elders"

The Lycan let out an angry, pained growl that made the very forest shake around her. She slammed the notebook shut, and shoved it into the messenger bag. She threw her backpack onto her back, and slung the messenger bag so it was at her left hip. And then she ran, she began her hunt once more. She couldn't stand to write back just yet, and she suspected that Alice knew she wouldn't. She had to find her ninja soon.

At about the time that the sun decided to sneak out of hiding was when Bella came across Alice's camp. She was a full day behind, she pondered on whether to continue after her, or get a good's night rest. As if anticipating what her answer would be Alice had left a trap, as Bella took to steps out of the camp, it was activated and a silver throwing knife landed an inch deep into the Lycans abdomen. Bella cursed and pulled it out slowly, her hand burning in the process. She scowled, the wound would take all night to heal. She sighed, at least she was already at a campsite, and on the bright side, it smelled of her vampire. She set up her sleeping bag quickly, she might as well have everything ready before responding to the woman.

"That was quite a stunt Shortstuff" Bella wrote slowly. Carefully. She was still pissed off from the night before, and didn't want to be questioned about her goals again. "I promise you one thing, and one thing only, when we take up arms once more, only one of us shall leave alive"

"There is no doubt that it will be me who leaves the ring intact, I will win. If you wish to preserve your meaningless life, then, it's best you run along pup" Bella let out a small growl. Her mind played out two scenarios simultaneously, one of her kissing the smart mouthed vampire, and one where she was strangling the fuck out of her.

She took several deep breaths to calm herself, she was still angry from the night before, and her wound was healing, but it was still on fucking fire. Bella was simply pissed the fuck off, and she was trying to clear her head, so she wouldn't say something completely stupid. Not that Alice thought anything she wrote was intelligent in the first place. She sighed, loosening her grip on the book, surprised she hadn't torn it in two. Her knuckles were completely white, a nice feat for the slightly tanned girl. She picked up the pen, and once again begin to scribble down her thoughts.

"You are so assured of your victory, that is simply your arrogance overriding your better senses. Clouding your judgement. So many years of crossing the soils of earth have gone to your thick skull, you can't even fathom the possibility that I could best you" Her anger was apparent, even though she tried her best to conceal it. her writing had been much more jagged than usual, she knew that Alice would see through it, probably with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Arrogant? I have stated before, I am not arrogant. I see the truth of the world. You have not had the time necessary to see and understand it like I have. Nor, will you ever be allowed such opportunity." Alice's reply was quicker than normal, but her writing was still just as perfect. It made Bella want to throw the book into a burning inferno.

"The Lycan will win this war, one way, or another. Vampire, Ninja, Elf, those mutts that claim to be Lycans, or the mother fucking homophobic ass pope. I will win, I will always win against you. I will get what I want from you." Bella could barely read her own handwriting, but she knew Mrs. Arrogant would be able to.

She had desperately wanted to add that life or death didn't matter to herself. She didn't point out that what she wanted from Alice was death, Bella couldn't add that without Alice in the world it wasn't worth being in. She wanted to, how she wanted to, but, she couldn't. Wouldn't. It would only make things worse, and, it would most likely make it so that her precious love of her life, her Ninja, would refuse to kill her. Just so she could force the girl to kill herself, or live in eternal misery. There was no doubt in Bella's mind about that. Bella's mind was set, she would die at the vampires hand.

"From patience stems truth, from truth stems knowledge. From observing you I have learned that you have nothing but brute strength, and minor skill. You lack proper training, you lack even the true desire to kill me, or anything else. You will fall in battle should we ever cross paths again" Bella threw the notebook against the tree. She couldn't deal with Alice anymore today. She was beyond pissed off, but that was nothing knew when it came to the woman she loved.

What Alice said was true, and Bella knew it. She relied heavily on her strength, and she would fall in battle. She did disagree on the minor skill tidbit, she had several years of boxing and wrestling under her belt. While those skills did come from non lethal fights, they were still helpful. Bella sighed and rested her head in her hands, and allowed herself a moment of tears. Alice didn't know the truth, that Bella was performing suicide by proxy. She wasn't going to even try to win, all she needed was to see Alice before she died. To have her face the last thing she ever saw. Alice would see Bella's death as an inevitable outcome, and while that stung Bella's pride, it was best to keep it that way.

As dusk was settling in Bella woke up, her wound fully healed. Her shirt however still had a big hole in it. She got dressed, switching out shirts, and packed up all her gear. Depression was eating at her something fierce this morning, but she tried not to think about it, or anything for that matter. Bella was just tired, tired of the games, tired of living without Alice by her side. She honestly just wished she and Alice would meet in battle soon, she could no longer handle this pain that was in her chest. She'd been fighting it for two years, but she no longer had the strength to counteract it. They were close to where it had all started, where they had first met. Bella sighed as she picked up the notebook they shared. She fingered it, before opening it. As she figured, no more messages from her Ninja.

"My words have lost any meaning they once held, all we do is repeat. I am burning the book" Bella wrote, it was step one in pissing Alice off enough to stop eluding the poor heartbroken lycan.

She had lied, she wasn't stopping to eat this morning so there was no need to start a fire. Instead she had thrown the leather bound book into the river, her heart hurt as she saw her only connection to the vampire float away. It was the only way, she needed to speed up the process of finding Alice. Of encountering her, she needed to be killed soon.

Each day without contact was a horrible, burning existence. She had grown accustomed to at least a sentence or two a day. She had thrown away her only real connection to Alice, and she hated herself for her. She knew that it had to be done, she knew there was no other choice. She had to end the game that Alice was playing so they could battle once more. So she could have the only thing she craved that rivaled the need she had for Alice herself; her own death.

One day turned into two days, two days turned to four, and four into a week. And finally, the two had met. Bella didn't have time to drink in the sight of Alice's beauty before she was being punched straight in the jaw. The fight commenced. Bella used her training to block what she could, and to jab and punch when the opening was there. She was doing well for a good while, holding her own. Bella knew she was going to die, this would be her final battle, but she had wanted to drag it out for as long as possible. But the thought that she was winning had gotten the best of her, and she had body slammed Alice. Alice's knife going deep inside of her gut.

Bella had lost control, and her world was slipping away from her. She was on her knees in front of Alice. Alice had her tight against her body, holding her there with one small arm, while her other hand was clutched between the two bodies. One as hot as fire, and the other as cold as ice. Bella could feel the very life leaving her body, Alice's knife was deeply embedded inside of her, she wouldn't be surprised if Alice's own fingers had slid in with the knife. She was dying, staring into Alice's triumphant eyes.

She still felt so empty, so alone. She had nothing to give, nothing to lose. Bella was already dying, nothing could save her. No one, and nothing. There was only one outcome of the wound that she knew of. So, with the last ounce of her strength, she reached her head up just enough to capture Alice's it was the happiest, and yet, the most painful moment of Bella Swan's entire life, Lycan, or Human. The sweet joy of kissing the woman you love, and the pain of knowing she doesn't love you. Her eyes fluttered closed for the last time, and her body slumped as she fell under the blackness.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. This will probably be left as a one-shot. If you wouldn't mind please let me know what you think.


End file.
